La Vida Es Dura
by nekonudoru theG-fanrocker
Summary: trata sobre los comienzos, el progreso, y la separacion de estos personajes de la famosa banda GoRiLLaZ, junto con una nueva fase que cree llamada "the future", posible romance.
1. pre-celebrity take down: el comienzo

Este es el comienzo de lo que podría llamarse la vida y carrera de músico, lo que podría llamarse el éxito, pero a la vez podría ser la desesperación por la presión de tanta audiencia, según lo que dicen, todo puede pasar en este globo, así que además de responsabilizarse como músico, hay que llevar una sociedad demasiado bien para la mutua aceptación de familia, amigos, incluso los demonios para poder llevar esa carrera al éxito, la libertad y la felicidad, todo esto empezó con un joven alto, piel amarillenta, cabello negro grasoso, y siempre llevaba consigo un collar con una cruz invertida, él es alguien muy decidido de lo que hace, nunca admite que se equivoca y busca tener todo en su poder, no tuvo una linda infancia pero desearía con su vida obtener la libertad y por fin ser feliz, él es algo loco y se enoja con facilidad pero eso no lo detendría, se llama Murdoc Niccals, un satánico legendario que busca ser reconocido y adorado, en esos momentos a los cuales llamamos el comienzo, él estaba conduciendo algo borracho, no tenía dinero para comprar instrumentos, en ese entonces él ya estaba decidido a formar una banda, ya había intentado varias veces pero nunca lograba ser reconocido por el mundo, así que tendría que hacer todo lo que este a su alcance para lograrlo, incluso ser el criminal más buscado, así que iba hacia su principal objetivo que eran los instrumentos necesarios para volver a intentarlo, mientras, en una tienda de órganos y teclados, justo en una esquina estaba atendiendo a los clientes un joven alto, piel blanca, ojos marrones, con una peculiar cabellera azul, él es de una personalidad muy dulce, es alguien que comprende a las personas y no duda en ayudar cuando lo necesitan, él es algo triste, pero siempre intenta llevar una sonrisa para llevarse mejor con los demás, en ese momento, un cliente se estaba alejando de esa tienda junto con un piano, ese empleado en serio era bueno en ese almacén, su nombre es Stuart Pot, pero de cariño le decían Stu-Pot, el caso es que ya había hecho sus ventas del día, iba caminando hacia el cajero cuando de repente, todo paso muy rápido, un auto choco contra el almacén y de repente ese auto se llevó consigo a aquel peli azul amable y dulce quien desgraciadamente quedo en estado de coma.

-valla, este choque sí que me mareo, pero al menos ya estoy aquí para robar todo lo que este a mi alcance- dijo aquel joven que ya se había mencionado antes, sin percatarse de que todo el personal del almacén lo veía, cuando se dio cuenta deseó nunca haber hablado, un cliente llamo a la policía y de inmediato se llevaron a aquel joven satánico a la corte, en la cual lo condenaron a 30.000 horas de servicio comunitario, y 10 horas a la semana de cuidar a aquel chico peli azul llamado Stuart, quien además de quedar en estado vegetativo se le fracturo uno de sus ojos, lo cual causo que se llenara de sangre hasta quedar completamente negro, todo lo que quería avanzar este pelinegro, todo lo quería lograr, había sido interrumpido por un inocente joven quien solo quería trabajar tranquilamente ya que le iba muy bien, así fue como empezó la vida y el destino de estos dos grandes artistas que conocemos hoy en día.


	2. el verdadero talento despierta

**Hola, bueno, perdón por no presentarme en el primer cap, en fin, aquí les traigo el cap 2 de este genial fic (sin presumir), y pues como todos lo dicen yo también lo digo, Gorillaz no me pertenece, los creadores legendarios son Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett, bueno, espero que les guste.**

**Posdata: perdonen las palabrotas, es que hay veces en que son necesarias de mencionar ^W^**

* * *

Después de pasar por medio de la corte, y tener que escuchar esa condena que traería muchas distracciones para aquel satanista, no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar, por más que le costara admitir que debía cumplir esas 10 horas de aburrimiento (según él), pero en el fondo no quería aceptar ya que esto traería ciertas distracciones para sus planes en el futuro, lo que no sabía era que preciso este joven le traería mucha fama y dinero, por medio de algo que pasaría en el futuro que le beneficiaria tanto en talento como en belleza a aquel joven llamado Stuart.

Ya pasado un año, Murdoc aún no había cumplido esas malditas 30.000 horas de servicio comunitario que le impedían seguir con su carrera, cuanto anhelaba ser reconocido y amado sobre todo por las chicas que se veían sumamente lindas y seductoras.

-por qué me tengo que quedar aquí aburrido mientras me ven la cara de imbécil?!- decía Murdoc desde un departamento no muy amplio, con las paredes pintadas color verde oscuro, no tenía cocina, y poseía una sola habitación, no era el mejor departamento que se podía poseer pero aun así era un lugar acogedor.

-HEY NICCALS! PERDEDOR! MIRA COMO ME QUEDO CON ESTAS EN SERIO HERMOSAS PERRAS!- gritaba un chico desde la entrada del edificio, quien buscaba que Murdoc se enojara y admitiera que es un desubicado, Niccals trataba lo más posible de controlarse y cumplir lo que se llamaría su condena y fastidioso encierro, no podía bajar porque sabía que tenía una responsabilidad con aquel chico Stu-Pot, pero también quería bajar para demostrar de que esta hecho.

-CALLATE! NO BAJARE!- gritaba tratando de dejar en claro que no podía salir.

-AY NO PUES, A LA NENITA NO LA DEJAN SALIR! HEY TODOS! MURDOC ES UN MARICON QUE NO SALE POR MIEDO!- gritaba ese chico para provocarlo, y como suponía que no bajaría, no se molestaría en decirle más mierda.

*qué hago? No puedo dejar a este imbécil aquí, la policía me atraparía, por qué tenías que ser tan inútil y dejarte atropellar?!*, pensaba Murdoc mirando a Stuart, quien tenía un aspecto que parecía un fantasma, desnutrido y huesudo, quien siempre miraba hacia el vacío desde ese accidente que le fracturo uno de sus ojos.

*hey! Tengo una idea! Si salgo con él la policía no me pondrá problema, bien pensado Niccals* pensó, así que lo que hizo fue levantarlo de su silla de ruedas, aunque para el fuera difícil ya que obviamente una persona no va a pesar como una pluma, así que hizo todo lo posible por llevarlo lo más cuidadosamente posible, al salir, ese chico quien lo había molestado en toda la tarde, lo vio con Stu-Pot y se extrañó.

-oye Niccals, quien es ese idiota al que cargas?-

-tengo que cumplir una condena, por eso lo llevo conmigo- dijo sin ningún problema.

-ya veo, entonces lo que dije es cierto! Eres un gay afeminado!- dijo con una mirada ciertamente fastidiosa.

-CLARO QUE NO LO SOY!- dijo Murdoc por fin explotando toda la ira y enojo que sentía al ver que lo insultaban, y él no es de las personas que simplemente se alejan sin prestar atención, él trata por todos los medios de hacerse respetar.

-si no lo eres, demuéstralo! Estas putas quieren verte Niccals!- dijo con una mirada retadora, no era intimidante, pero Murdoc al verlas no quiso cometer el ridículo de quedarse con Stuart y acepto.

*suspiro*-acepto! Ya verás que te equivocas- dijo con enojo y fastidio, pero a la vez nerviosismo, en serio quería atraer la atención de esas lindas y sensuales chicas para tener sus noches de gloria.

Como la policía nunca apartaba ni un ojo de Niccals, obligado, tuvo que cargar una vez más al pobre Stu-Pot, le peso bastante, y hasta Murdoc en unas ocasiones casi se caía de no poder llevar más, lo dejo en el asiento del copiloto de su auto, tratando de que no se lastimara al dejarlo en ese asiento estrecho, y un poco incómodo, caminó hacia el otro lado del auto, abrió la puerta y se sentó, saco sus llaves de su bolsillo y empezó a arrancar introduciéndola en el vehículo, su intención era hacer un truco girando el auto a 360° de tal forma que atraiga a esas hermosas chicas que lo veían, ya que si fallaría, todo el tiempo se burlarían de él y ya no les atraería, empezó a moverse el auto y Murdoc procuraba demostrar sus mejores facetas, Stuart no se movía y ni siquiera sabía que era lo que pasaba, ya que en sus sueños, algo le estaba impidiendo dormir bien, se quería despertar desde hace mucho, pero existía ese algo que no se lo permitía, mientras Niccals estaba haciendo ese famoso giro, desafortunadamente su auto no resistió más y se resbaló, estuvo girando demasiado rápido que a una persona se le podría llegar a salir todo lo que tiene adentro, el cinturón de Stu-Pot no aguanto más y se soltó de un toque, ahora el pobre Stuart sin saber lo que pasaba corría el gran peligro de morir, *pongamos esto en cámara lenta*, el auto giraba y giraba y de repente, del parabrisas explota su vidrio, soltando pequeñas partes pero a la vez peligrosas ya que volaban, y que fue lo que ocasiono esa pequeña explosión? Cerca de esa mini explosión se puede ver a cierto joven llamado Stuart siendo arrojado, pero…fue Murdoc quien lo arrojo? Justo al lado izquierdo de Stu-Pot se podía verificar a aquel joven satánico, pero no parecía haberlo lanzado, se veía…asustado, y a la vez mareado, se puede deducir que él no fue, que Stuart gracias a la gran velocidad del vehículo fue lanzado por las fuerzas de la gravedad, justo después de salir del parabrisas cayó en dirección al suelo, en ese golpe que se dio al tocar el cemento frio del suelo sintió a su otro ojo hundirse en sangre, y a sus dos dientes de frente quebrarse y caerse, pero hay algo que nadie estaba viendo:

*sueños de Stuart*

-quiero…DESPERTAR!- por más que intentaba volver a la realidad no podía despertar de ese largo y prolongado sueño.

-NECESITO DESPERTAR! ESTOY…SINTIENDO COSAS EXTRAÑAS! PARESCO…GOLPEARME CON UN VIDRIO! MI CUERPO…NECESITA AYUDA!- gritaba nerviosamente , no sabía qué hacer, porque pensaba que ya se había muerto.

De repente, no se percató de lo que iba a suceder, una silueta que estaba justo detrás de él se asomó y Stuart sin notarlo sintió un gran golpe por parte de ésta.

*de vuelta en la realidad*

*volvamos a la velocidad normal* el auto por fin había parado de girar, y freno, lo bueno fue que no fue muy duro su estacionamiento, Murdoc, asustado y preocupado porque le haya pasado algo muy malo a Stu-Pot, salió apuradamente del auto y nunca se imaginó lo que vería: ese chico a quien había atropellado levantándose con dificultad, no podía creerlo, al fin había despertado de ese largo y profundo sueño, lo único diferente que vio en aquel chico era que ahora su ojo derecho estaba exactamente igual que el izquierdo, negro, la única diferencia era que su ojo derecho tenia sangre saliéndole y aun no paraba de correr, y cuando termino de pararse aquel peli azul, de repente, comenzaron los dolores de cabeza, no podía soportarlo, se agacho para buscar esas pastillas que le calmarían ese fastidioso dolor, pero no las encontraba, estaba muy distraído y ni siquiera preguntaba dónde estaba, cuando al fin se dio cuenta, se paró y lo raro y fantástico era que aun podía ver, Murdoc no se lo creía, de un golpe poder despertar y ver perfectamente, justo en ese momento, a las prostitutas les había aburrido el "show" de Murdoc así que se marcharon, Stu-Pot, al ver que Murdoc era el único que quedaba en esa calle, se acercó a él.

-quién eres?!- se lo pregunto de una forma que exigía que le contestara.

-NO TE INTERESA! TU VIENES CONMIGO!- cogió de su muñeca y lo jalo para que caminara a su velocidad, ya entrando al departamento, Murdoc de un empujón hizo caer al pobre Stuart al sofá, y comenzaron las preguntas.

-sabes tocar algún instrumento?!- el peli negro le dijo.

-primero dime como te llamas?!- le exigió el ojinegro ya que estaba obviamente desesperado.

-ok ok, Murdoc Niccals, AHORA DIME! QUE INSTRUMENTO DE MILAGRO SABES TOCAR?!- no soportaba que Stu-Pot estuviera muy distraído, asi que tendría que gritarle.

-bien, me fascina tocar el piano lo aprend…- fue interrumpido por Murdoc.

-si, si claro! Una gran historia, ahora muéstrame lo que tienes! YA!-

De repente, al escuchar esa melodía que tocaba, esa melodía que traía paz después de casi morir en un accidente, esa melodía que le hacía olvidarse de su tristeza, y que recordaba los buenos tiempos, Murdoc dijo:

-wow, TIENES TALENTO MALDITA SEA!- le dijo verdaderamente impresionado por el increíble talento de Stu.

-y por qué maldita sea?!- le preguntó confundido ya que decía que tenía talento.

-porque eres muy idiota Stu- al decir esto, se escuchó así mismo

-Stu, no te suena, de ahora en adelante te llamare 2-D! por tus ojos negros-

-luego que tienen mis ojos?- pregunto sin prestar mucha atención, hasta que recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte del satanista.

-sabes cantar?-

El peli azul le hizo caso y empezó a cantar un poco, Murdoc se dio cuenta de que además de poseer grandes habilidades con el piano también tenía un sensacional talento con la voz.

-DECIDIDO, SERAS QUIEN CANTARA EN MI BANDA 2-D!- Stuart al oír eso se alegró, en esos momentos pensaba que el satanista lo iba a llevar adelante.

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado, y porfas, no se les olviden los reviews, son muy importantes para corregir lo que tenga mal y saber en que mejore, bueno**

**hasta la próxima n,n**

**NEKO_NUDORU THE_G-FAN_ROCKER**


	3. esa chica, mi novia

**HOLA, ya volvi con el cap 3 de este fic, bueno, perdonen por subir algo tarde, es que estoy en semana de tarea u.u no tengo nada interesante que decir, solo que estoy un poco apurada por las malditas tareas, pero en fin, aquí les va el cap 3.**

* * *

Al fin, Murdoc había encontrado ese talento y esa belleza que lo llevaría a la fama y el éxito, no podía pedir más para alguien que tiene el verdadero talento con la voz y el teclado, pero no tardaría en reunir más personas que quieran ser miembros de la banda, necesitaba a alguien igual de talentoso con la guitarra y la batería, una banda no está conformada con solo con un cantante y un bajista, así que tendría que pensar en una buena forma de conseguir a un guitarrista genial.

-Hey, Face-ache, a donde se supone que vas?!- pregunto al ver que Stuart salía de la puerta de su departamento.

-iré a recoger a mi novia en el aeropuerto- le dijo sin tomar mucha importancia a que Murdoc se interesaría en ella.

-mmmmmmm es linda?- pregunto con una de sus miradas pervertidas.

-mmmmmm no te interesa, mejor me voy- dijo tratando de evadir el tema de que Murdoc quiera tener algo con ella, no es de su incumbencia así que por eso se lo dijo, 2-D llevaba unos lentes de sol, temía que si su novia lo viera trataría de suicidarse, o algo peor.

Mientras, desde el aeropuerto esperaba una joven alta, cabello castaño, ojos negros, en buena forma, también llevaba lentes de sol junto con un gran equipaje por desempacar, su nombre era Paula Cracker.

-se suponía que ya debería estar aquí, seguramente se entretuvo con sus películas de zombies, otra vez- dijo para sus adentros algo fastidiada, hasta que de repente vio a ese joven con tal cabellera azul, de inmediato lo reconoció.

-STU-POT- al oírla, 2-D se llenó de emoción y corrió a abrazarla, los dos sentían tanta alegría al volver a verse, desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Paula, quieres ir a comer mientras platicamos?- le pregunto 2-D.

-claro, de paso te contare como me ha ido- dijo sonriendo, ambos fueron a una cafetería y pidieron dos tazas de café bien calientes, en esos momentos estaba lloviendo bien fuerte, el frío dominaba cada rincón de la ciudad, así que Paula se quitó los lentes de sol dejando ver sus ojos, pero notó que Stuart en ningún momento se quería quitar las suyas.

-oye, que pasa? Esta oscuro y los lentes de sol no combinan con la camisa- al oír esto, a 2-D no pudo evitar sentirse asustado, no se las quería quitar en ningún momento, Paula notó su miedo y decidió insistir.

-mira, si no te los quitas te los quitare yo-

-NO! No me los quitaras y yo no me los quitare- intentó convencerla pero no pudo.

-no lograras hacerme cambiar de opinión Stu, te los quitaré- y Paula intentó quitarle los lentes de sol, pero 2-D intentaba esquivarla y evadirla, pero al final Paula logró quitárselos, y cuando vio esos ojos completamente negros, completamente llenos de sangre, sin pupilas mirando fijamente hacia un lado desconocido, no pudo evitar desmayarse, y 2-D al ver a su novia desmayada no pudo evitar sentir esa gran tristeza, sabía que ella nunca lo aceptaría teniendo dos abolladuras en sus ojos, pensaba que Paula se merecía a alguien mejor que un débil peli azul, completamente ojinegro y torpe como él, así que decidió cargarla en sus brazos y llevarla en su auto hasta el departamento de Paula, era pequeño pero acogedor, 2-D al llegar, recostó a Paula en su cama y se sentó a su lado esperando que despertara.

-ahh, Stu?- al despertar su mirada se encontró con aquel peli azul, ahora con los ojos completamente negros.

-emmmmm Paula, creo que…mejor me voy- dijo aún triste por aquella situación, se paro, pero Paula le agarró la muñeca y lo hizo sentarse de nuevo.

-no me molesta, ….siempre te amaré- dicho esto, la joven se acercó más y más hacia el vocalista presionando sus labios contra los de él, se unieron en un cálido y hermoso beso, que cada vez se hacía más apasionado, y aún más apasionado que lentamente fueron quitándose la ropa mutuamente, mientras 2-D le besaba el cuello y los pechos a Paula, ella le besaba y lamía lentamente el abdomen al peli azul, hasta que Stuart quedó encima de la joven besándole y mordiéndole lentamente el cuello mientras ella gemía de placer, hasta que Paula paro sus besos.

-Stu, hazme tuya- le dijo con total seguridad que el vocalista obedeció introduciendo su miembro lentamente dentro de la peli negra, mientras Paula gemía bien fuerte rasguñando la espalda de Stu-Pot, 2-D se movía lentamente dentro de Paula.

-ahh, más rápido…por favor- el vocalista obedeció a sus palabras moviéndose a un ritmo más rápido, tan rápido, pero para Paula no era suficiente.

-no pares….ahhh…..Stu! más rápido- decía entre gemidos, y Stu intentaba moverse aún más rápido, tan rápido que él fue el primero en sentir placer, hasta que la joven al fin sintió esa satisfacción que tanto necesitaba después de tanto tiempo lejos de su "amado" Stu-Pot, 2-D no lo soportó más y erecto el líquido dentro de la joven, eso hizo sentir un gran cosquilleo a los dos hasta que llegaron al orgasmo, al final Stuart salió de la joven y cayó rindiéndose a su lado, y no pararon los besos apasionados, que lentamente dejaron de ser apasionados, y solo se convirtieron en unos besos tiernos, hasta que no pudieron más y durmieron lo más profundo que el sueño les ofrecía.

Ya la mañana había llegado y 2-D no se daba cuenta de que cierto bajista sentiría un gran enojo por no saber nada de donde estuvo, ya que necesitaba que 2-D lo ayudara a conseguir un guitarrista, así que cuando Stuart estaba durmiendo plácidamente con Paula su teléfono sonó interrumpiendo su sueño.

-hola?- respondió con sueño.

-FACE-ACHE! DONDE SE SUPONE QUE ESTAS?!- era Murdoc, y no estaba nada feliz.

-emmmmm ya voy para allá- dijo algo asustado ya que si Murdoc lo descubría estaba muerto, así que colgó el teléfono y se levantó lentamente de la cama sin despertar a la peli negra, pero ella se dio cuenta.

-ammm amor, a donde vas?- preguntó al notar a 2-D vistiéndose.

-bueno, un amigo mío está formando una banda y está buscando un guitarrista-

-oye! Yo podría ser su guitarrista, y tu cantarías!- dijo sugiriéndole su dote con la guitarra.

-sabes? Eso es una buena idea!- dicho esto, le volvió a dar un tierno beso.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, jeje, lo se, esa parte entre 2-D y Paula tan …, pero porfas, es mi primer lemon (lo confieso) bien, no se olviden de los reviews y que les valla muy bien.**

**Adiós.**

**NEKO_NUDORU THE_G-FAN_ROCKER.**


	4. El baterista y un nuevo hogar

**Hola, perdonen por la tardanza, hay dos razones: falta de inspiración y semana de puras tareas relargas, bueno, aquí vuelvo con este "emocionante" fic, lo se, lo se, sabia que no les gustaría el lemon pero aun así lo creí necesario, 2-D no va a ser virgen por siempre, o si?! Bueno, solo diré que…emmmm como siempre Gorillaz no me pertenece, ya saben a quien, y sin mas interrupciones aquí esta el cap 3 n.n**

* * *

Ya con un bajista, un cantante que toca el piano, y una guitarrista, solo faltaba conseguir a alguien que sea lo mejor tocando la batería, alguien que lleve experiencia en la percusión, pero que también sea alguien sociable y confiable, era casi seguro que Paula sería la nueva guitarrista, ya que 2-D olvido por completo comentárselo a Murdoc, Paula ni siquiera sabía de Murdoc, después de que le dio la idea de ser la guitarrista a Stuart, no había vuelto a saber nada de ese tema.

Mientras, en una calle, se desconoce su dirección pero en esa calle andaban divirtiéndose un grupo de amigos, entre ellos, un afroamericano grande y calvo, pero llevaba gorra, su nombre era Russel, y su historia se ha destacado por ser poseído por espiritus, él es de Nueva York, pero lo trasladaron a Inglaterra para poder olvidar su problema con los "fantasmas", él es de la actitud más formal que se pueda encontrar, pero cuando se enoja puede tener una actitud muy agresiva, pero siempre intenta tomarlo todo con calma, en fin, estaban todos caminando en la calle haciendo estupideces como todo amigo que sale a pasar la tarde…o la noche (w se estaban divirtiendo, conclusión: estupideces, lo que yo hago) ya que en esos momentos esas calles estaban deshabitadas, iban hablando de cosas a veces graciosas, a veces aburridas.

-hey Russ, has vuelto a tocar la batería?- le preguntó su mejor amigo: Del.

-hace mucho que no lo hago pero me diste ideas- le dijo con una emoción bonita, en serio podría formar su banda y tocar la batería.

-yo podría cantar-

-claro! Tu tienes un increíble talento cantando- dijo Russel haciendo que Del se sintiera feliz, todos estaban hablando de algún otro tema en particular, hasta que de repente, de la nada alguien ataco a estos jóvenes con varias armas, ninguno de ellos sabía qué o quién estaba detrás de todo esto, en fin, el caso es que estaban disparando descontroladamente, no tenían donde refugiarse, las balas alcanzaron a algunos y los hirieron, otros, murieron, Russel no lo podía creer, todos sus seres queridos estaban siendo aniquilados, se daba cuenta de que estaba solo, su familia no era tan comprensible por su problema de exorcismos y espiritus, corrió junto con su mejor amigo Del a esconderse detrás de un auto azul, solo quedaban ellos dos, los demás heridos murieron desangrándose lentamente.

-Russel…quiero decirte que si vamos a morir nunca olvides que eres mi mejor amigo- le dijo Del asegurando su muerte, ya sabía que no podría escapar.

-Del no seas exagerado! No vamos a morir- Russel trató de calmarlo, tenía que ocurrírsele algún plan brillante para que lo que dijese fuera verdad, de repente, encontraron dos escopetas que se les habían caído a dos de esos hombres, así que fueron agiles y los cogieron, y con esas armas empezaron a disparar a aquellos que habían asesinado a sus demás amigos, disparaban con el objetivo de acabar con todo esto (pongamos esto en cámara lenta) todo iba bien, según por lo que se veía, esos hombres no eran muy buenos siendo agiles, o al menos más buenos que Russel y Del, justo cuando habían acabado con todos, estaban chocándose las palmas de las manos, se dieron un tierno abrazo por pensar que estaban vivos, que habían sobrevivido, pero justo detrás de ellos, se podía presenciar a uno de esos hombres levantándose, con dificultad pero al menos podía moverse, agarró con su mano débil un revolver, alzó la mano y apuntó al afroamericano, quien seguramente había sido él quien le disparó, cuando apretó el gatillo Russel y Del se dieron cuenta, pero Del actuó más rápido que Russel, se puso en medio y de su pecho salió la mayor cantidad de sangre que se pueda imaginar, se puso de rodillas y terminó cayendo lentamente en frente de su mejor amigo Russel, el baterista no podía creerlo, su mejor amigo, su hermano de corazón, había muerto frente a sus ojos, en gritos silenciosos decía "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" se agachó a escupir las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, los cuales sintieron una sensación extraña, algo lo estaba poseyendo, otra vez, y en eso, sus ojos fueron tornándose en un color completamente blanco (volvamos a la velocidad normal) después agarro su escopeta y termino de asesinar a aquel tipo que había acabado con la vida de su mejor amigo Del, no tuvo nada más que hacer en ese lugar así que salió corriendo para que nadie lo notara.

A la mañana siguiente, aquel satanista que había iniciado una banda con el peli azul, se encontraba en una tienda de discos, tal vez viendo si podía encontrar a alguien con experiencia en la batería y la percusión, ya casi se había rendido de haber buscado cuando oyó a alguien hablarle a aquel afroamericano de anoche, se acercó lentamente y espió la conversación.

-así que tocas la batería no? Sabes? Justamente necesitaba a un baterista con buena experiencia, te daré mi número para contactar nuestros ensayos- dijo un chico ofreciéndole trabajo a Russel, tal y como lo había soñado, ser baterista.

-ok, bueno me tengo que ir, adiós- dijo Russel despidiéndose de aquel joven, se estaba acercando a la puerta para salir, al fin conseguiría algo después de sufrir la desgracia de anoche, pero de repente, sintió algo fuerte en su cabeza, de ahí, todo en su vista se oscureció.

-ahh…donde estoy?- dijo abriendo los ojos lentamente, cuando noto a un joven asustadizo según Russel, y al lado de ese joven se encontraba aquel satánico que estaba en la tienda de discos.

-ahora eres nuestro baterista, aquí te daremos mejor vida, tenlo por seguro- dijo el bajista, Russel no podía aceptar tan de repente, aún no confiaba en el que lo secuestró, pero de repente una voz en su cabeza repetía.

"_acepta, él tiene razón" _pero el afroamericano le repetía pensando

"_no, y…quien eres?!"_

"_no te acuerdas de mí? Entonces saldré"_ dicho esto, salió de la cabeza de Russel dejándose ver, y quien era? Nada más y nada menos que Del, su mejor amigo, solo que era un fantasma, Murdoc y 2-D no lo pudieron creer y se abrazaron del susto.

-esperen! No se asusten, me presento, soy…..- Murdoc lo interrumpió.

-ASOMBROSO!- Del se sorprendió ante tal acto ya que se suponía que los asusto.

-face-ache! Deja esa pelota!- dijo al ver a 2-D jugando como un niño pequeño con una pelotita.

-pero Murdoc, es divertido mira, la puedes lanzar a todos lados y regresa a ti, o a la pared- dijo lanzando su pelotita a la pared, que accidentalmente golpeo la cabeza de Russel lo que hizo que Del desapareciera y el baterista despertara.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MI PELOTITA!- se puso a llorar al ver que se había perdido por la ventana.

-bien, esta decidido, seras nuestro baterista, a propósito…vengan, les quiero enseñar nuestro nuevo hogar-dicho esto, los tres salieron sin decir nada, caminaron y caminaron hasta encontrar un edificio gigante rodeado por un cementerio, parecía tenebroso pero era la única excepción para quedarse.

-Bienvenidos a Kong Studios-.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, la verdad yo lloré con la muerte de Del pero así es la historia, dejen reviews, si les gustó obviamente, y bueno, me disculpo por tardar en el fic Un Regalo Inesperado, es que las mismas razones de este fic, bueno, sin nada más que decir me despido.**

**ADIOS.**

**NEKO_NUDORU THE_G-FAN_ROCKER**


End file.
